


Těžké začátky

by Santinan_Black



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mild Language, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Sarcasm, Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santinan_Black/pseuds/Santinan_Black
Summary: Kraglin obstará svému kapitánovi nového člena posádky. Krásnou, chytrou a tvrdohlavou terranku Mínu. Yondu však má pocit, že ta žena měla za úkol mu jen komplikovat život a ne dělat práci mechanika, na kterou byla najata.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Original Female Character(s), Kraglin Obfonteri & Yondu Udonta, Yondu Udonta/Original Female Character(s)





	Těžké začátky

Kapitán plenitelů se opíral loktem o bar a upíjel ze své sklenky, zatímco jeho první muž se vedle něj každou chvíli nervózně ošíval a pátral očima v tlačenici, která vládla u vchodu, který vedl přímo na něco, co by se dalo nejlépe popsat jako taneční parket. Kapitánovi se zdálo, že Kraglin někoho hledá, ale nebyl si nějak vědom, že by se kdy zmiňoval, že tu někoho blízkého má. Pak jen pokrčil rameny a v duchu se pobaveně ušklíbl, když si uvědomil, že jeho pravá ruka nejspíše pátrá po nějakém pěkném ohřívači do postele.  
„Jak dlouho se tady zdržíme, kapitáne?“ zeptal se najednou Kraglin, čímž svého nadřízeného efektivně vytrhl z jeho zamyšlení.  
„To není jistý. Pokud se něco zajímavýho naskytne, tak zvedneme kotvy hned nebo alespoň tak brzy, jak dokážeme všechno a všechny nalodit,“ pokrčil rameny rozložitý Centaurian, než si přihnul ze své sklenky, zatímco po očku si Kraglina Obfonteriho prohlížel. Stále to byl ten samý Xandarian, jako vždy, ale přece tam něco nehrálo. Yondu měl neodbytný pocit, že je na něm něco jinak, jenže nedokázal přesně definovat, co to bylo, a tak to nakonec nechal být. Kraglin si už asi po sté projel prsty už tak dost rozcuchané vlasy, když v tom jeho pozornost upoutal jakýsi výkřik v davu.

Oba muži se otočili a zírali na ženu, která se k nim prodírala za pomoci loktů a několika dobře mířených kopanců do patřičných míst. Jakmile byla z tlačenice venku, tak přidala do kroku a div o zlomkrk neběžela přímo k nim. Doslova skočila Kraglinovi kolem krku a nohy mu obtočila kolem pasu. Xandarian ji se smíchem zachytil a bez problému vybalancoval její nenadálý útok. Yondu jejich počínání fascinovaně sledoval. Nedokázal si vzpomenout, kdy naposledy Obfonteriho viděl s tak šťastným úsměvem na obličeji, jako nyní, když mu doslova na krku visela mladá žena, která mu zabořila obličej do krku.  
„Taková doba,“ zamumlala tak, aby to mohl slyšet jen on. Kraglin jí hravě stisknul pevný zadeček, než jí stejně tiše odpověděl.  
„Taky jsi mi chyběla, zlato.“ Dívka se šťastně zubila od ucha k uchu, než se odtáhla a vlepila Kraglinovi rychlou pusu.

Kapitán si najednou připadal, jako páté kolo u vozu a ten pocit se mu ani za mák nelíbil, a tak si hlasitě odkašlal, aby přilákal pohled těch dvou hrdliček. Povedlo se mu to, ale ne tak úplně jak původně zamýšlel. Kraglin se prostě i s dívkou natočil bokem, aby oba dobře viděli na Centauriana. Kraglin se zatvářil poněkud provinile, což Udontu hluboko uvnitř maličko potěšilo.  
„Kapitáne, sháněl jste toho nejlepšího mechanika, tak jsem ho sehnal. Tohle je Mína,“ představil svou společnici Kraglin a Yondu na něj nyní již skutečně ohromen zíral.  
„Míno, tohle je kapitán Eclectora, Yondu Udonta,“ pokračoval dál, jako kdyby v náručí stále nedržel mladou ženu. Obfonteri možná vypadal vychrtle, ale Yondu dobře věděl, že je velice silný a nyní tu měl ukázku přímo před očima.  
„Nazdar, šéfe!“ zavýskla rozjařeně mladá žena a natáhla se tak, aby k němu napřáhla ruku. Yondu na ni nechápavě zíral, než si uvědomil, že je to pozdrav. Terranský pozdrav. Centaurian v duchu zaúpěl. Další terran, který se mu hodlal přimotat do života nejspíše proto, aby mu ho důkladně znepříjemnil. Mína nakonec pokrčila rameny a ruku stáhla, poté konečně uvolnila své sevření kolem Kraglinova pasu a pomalu klouzala po jeho těle dolů. Yondu přimhouřil oči nad tou malou provokací, kterou předvedla.  
„Jsi vážně tak dobrá?“ zeptal se drsným hlasem a založil si ruce na prsou, jak to měl často ve zvyku. Mladá žena jen pohodila hlavou a odfrkla si.  
„Ne, jsem mnohem lepší,“ pronesla suše a myslela svá slova naprosto vážně. Centaurian si jen pohrdavě odfrkl. Sebevědomí jí, jak se zdálo, rozhodně nechybělo.  
„Uvidíme.“  
„Kragline, vezmi svoji holku a odveď ji na loď, trochu si ji prozkouším,“ pronesl nakonec. V hlase se mu ozvala ostrá hrana. Kraglin nic nenamítal, jen pokrčil rameny, vzal dívku za ruku a odváděl ji z baru.

„Proč to musí bejt ženská?“ pozvdechl si napůl vztekle, napůl zoufale Plenitel, než na jeden zátah dopil svou sklenku, aby se i on vydal na Eclectora.

Mína se fascinovaně rozhlížela v hlavní strojovně. Vše se zdálo v relativně dost dobrém stavu, uváží-li se, že tu neměli stálého mechanika. Podle toho, co Kraglin říkal to s jejich kapitánem nikdo dlouho nevydržel. Mína jim to nemohla mít za zlé. Ten Centaurian byl arogantní. Když našla zdejší část lodního počítače, tak se jí rozzářily oči a bez toho, že by čekala na výzvu se okamžitě připojila. Obešla několik běžných zabezpečovacích protokolů. V hlavě si udělala poznámku, že tohle se rozhodně musí vylepšit, takhle by se do lodi mohl nabourat každý průměrný hacker. Uslyšela za sebou těžké kroky, ale nevěnovala tomu pozornost. Byla zcela ponořena ve světě kódů a čísel.  
„Co to sakra děláš?“ zavrčel někdo těsně za ní. Dle hlasu to byl kapitán, avšak Mínu to ani v nejmenším nevyděsilo. Byla ve svém živlu.  
„Přemýšlím, jak je možný, že vám ten systém nikdo nenaboural a nenadělal tu paseku. A mimoto koukám, kdy byla naposledy dělaná údržba počítačového systému. Fakt hodně jsi to tu zanedbával,“ pronesla věcně, aniž by se otočila. Kraglin si nervózně promnul ruce. Takhle s jejich kapitánem nikdy nikdo nemluvil. Nebo ne nikdo, kdo pak zůstal na živu. Vnitřně se připravoval na to, že bude muset zasáhnout, kdyby šlo do tuhého. 

Na rameno jí dopadla těžká ruka a otočila ji od její práce.  
„Hej!“ vykřikla a zlostně se na většího muže podívala. Nebyla nijak vysoká, a tak se celý život prala s tím, že ji ostatní odstrkují, podceňují a nebo se jí vysmívají. Yondu na ni vztekle hleděl červenýma očima. Blýskal v nich vztek. Ta malá holčička kritizovala to, jak se staral o svoji loď. Bylo to skoro ponižující.  
„Možná jsi holka mojí pravé ruky, ale pokud urazíš mou loď, tak si urazila i mě a to tady nehodlám tolerovat,“ zavrčel na ni temně. Kraglin chtěl něco říct, ale Mína po něm vrhla vzteklý pohled, a tak jen s pokrčením ramen zvedl ruce v obranném gestu. Věděl, že se o sebe umí postarat, ale taky věděl čeho je schopný jeho kapitán.  
„A co mi uděláš, hm? Najdeš si nějaký skrytý místečko a ukážeš mi, jakej si chlap?“ vyzývala ho, aniž by uhnula pohledem nebo nějak dala najevo strach.  
„Tady je moje slovo zákon, jasné?“ zeptal se, jako kdyby vůbec neslyšel její otázku. To ji naštvalo. Rozmáchla se a vrazila mu pěstí do zubů. Yondu ránu nečekal, takže se nestihl krýt. Promnul si bolavé místo, než se k ní otočil. Kraglin tušil, k čemu se schyluje, a tak se opět odhodlal zasáhnout.  
„Šéfe…“ začal, ale zmlknul, když se na něj upřely dva páry vzteklých očí.  
„Ty se do toho nepleť!“ zavrčeli unisono. Xandarianovi se do tváří nahrnula krev, takže jeho obličej měl nyní světlounce modrý nádech. Neodvažoval se však již nijak zasáhnout. Oba dva znal natolik dobře, že věděl, že by tím spíše přilil olej do ohně, než cokoliv jiného. A tak tam jen stál a sledoval tu ohromnou scénu, která se odvíjela přímo před ním.

„Myslíš, že se tě bojím jen proto, že jsi větší, modrásku?“ pronášela důrazně, zatímco ho prstem dloubala do hrudníku, aby dodala důraz každému vyřčenému slovu. „Skoro všichni sou totiž větší, než já, takže tohle na mě fakt neplatí,“ dodala nakonec a bojovně vystrčila bradu, jako kdyby ho vyzývala, aby to zkusil. Yondu fascinovaně hleděl na její štíhlý prst, kterým ho dloubala do hrudi. Tohle pro něj bylo nové. Už hrozně dlouho se mu žádný z jeho mužů nepostavil. Ne takto. Pak mu došlo, že ona není muž. A je jediným zástupcem svého pohlaví na téhle lodi. To samo o sobě by ji mohlo vytrestat. Křivě se usmál, takže na okamžik odhalil i kovové implantáty. Nezastrašil ji. Přemýšlel, zda je ta holčička vůbec schopná cítit strach.  
„Uvidíme, jak moc jsi drsná, malá terranko,“ pronesl líně a chytil ji za zápěstí, aby do něj přestala dloubat. Šlehla po něm pohledem, který kdyby mohl zabíjet, tak by jeho vnitřnosti již dávno ověsily vnitřek strojovny, jako podivná sváteční výzdoba. Centaurian uznával, že se mu líbila, i když nahlas by to nikdy neřekl.

„Myslíš, že si nezvládnu poradit s pár idioty, kteří myslí kokotem?“ vysmívala se mu. Překvapením rozšířil oči. Taková slova z tak roztomilých úst ho vyvedla z míry. „Jak jsi velkej, tak jsi blbej, modrásku,“ zavrtěla hlavou.  
„Kraglin tě neochrání, bude mít svou vlastní práci a nebudeš ho mít vedle sebe pořád,“ upozornil ji na to, co jí bylo již dávno jasné.  
„Postarám se o sebe sama, neměj strach, kapitáne,“ dodala s podivným důrazem na poslední slovo. Stále si byla silně vědoma toho, že jí kapitán pevně svírá zápěstí. Měl velkou, mozolnatou ruku a Mína si až příliš uvědomovala jeho svaly ukryté přímo pod pevnou kůží. Když ji konečně pustil, tak s nadzvednutým elegantním obloukem obočí sledovala, jak za ním vlaje jeho dlouhý kabát, zatímco dlouhým krokem rázoval pryč.

„Hraješ nebezpečnou hru, kotě. Doufám, že to víš,“ upozornil ji Kraglin na to, co jí už stejně došlo. Mína se na něj ohromeně podívala.  
„Já? To on se chová jako nadřazený idiot,“ podotkla s paličatě našpulenými rty, jako kdyby zase byla malá holčička. První kapitánův muž se usmál a jen zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Míno, budeš bydlet v mojí kajutě, doufám, že to nevadí?“ přeptal se, přičemž několikrát nervózně přešlápnul na místě. Upřímně se na něj usmála.  
„Samozřejmě, že ne. Nechci tu minimálně zatím být sama, než si s chmatáky vyjasním, že nejsem snadná kořist,“ odpověděla mu prostě a zavěsila se mu na paži. Kraglin ji se skoro až nechutně spokojeným výrazem odváděl směrem ke své kajutě. Opět byli spolu, i kdyby jen na chvíli a on za to byl vděčný. Chyběla mu.

-xoOox-

Byla na palubě už několik týdnů a podařilo se jí konečně dát dohromady vnitřní systémy lodi. Vstávala brzy a chodila spát velice pozdě. Byla unavená, ale k dnešnímu dni konečně dodělala svou práci, a tak se rozhodla, že si udělá relativně volný den. Zkušeným okem prohlížela to, co bylo třeba vyměnit nebo opravit, aby byl Eclector konečně zase jako nový. 

Došla skoro až ke kapitánskému křeslu, když jí někdo drapnul za rameno a přirazil zády ke zdi. Síla nárazu na kovovou stěnu jí vyrazila dech. Zaostřila pohled na toho, kdo se opovážil a uviděla jednoho z nejošklivějších členů posádky. Taserface. V duchu zaúpěla nad svou nepozorností, ale nedalo se nic dělat. Další z mnoha incidentů se zdejšími muži, kteří si stále nedali říct. Většina už ji sice brala, jako jednoho z nich, avšak Taserface rozhodně ne. Proto se mu ideálně snažila vyhýbat. Dnes však měla smůlu, a jak se zdálo, dnešek se měl stát rozhodujícím v jejich budoucím vztahu, ať už měl být jakýkoliv.

Rukou jí bolestivě hnětl ňadra a přejel jí přes čelist jazykem. V duchu se otřásla hnusem. Obrnila se a připravila se k útoku. Ještě chvilku vydržela podle jeho mínění nejspíše svůdné laskání, dokud nepolevila jeho pozornost, a mladá žena mu do rozkroku prudce nezarazila koleno a dokončila to úderem loktem přímo do jeho hnusného obličeje. Taserface padnul nejdříve na kolena, pak se schoulil na boku. Držel se za bolavý rozkrok a kňoural, zatímco nevěřícně koukal nejdříve na ni, pak na svou ruku pokrytou krví ze zlomeného nosu a zpět na ni.  
„Nikdy se nedotýkej ženy bez jejího svolení, úchyle!“ pronesla klidně, než se otočila na patě, aby odešla od té hromady hnoje na zemi, co byla členem zdejší posádky. Nenáviděla násilníky.

Yondu Udonta sledoval, jak si poradila s tím idiotem Taserfacem. Všichni, kdo si na jejich techničku něco zkusili, tak ty ostatní varovali. Na Taserface to však zdá se nemělo účinek. Věděl, že teď je z ní již plnohodnotný člen posádky. Měl z toho radost. Jediné z čeho neměl radost, byl fakt, že stále spávala v kajutě jeho pravé ruky. Z nějakého pro něj nevysvětlitelného důvodu ho to sžíralo a uvnitř měl pocit, že se mu vaří krev kdykoliv viděl, jak se hubeného Xandariana třeba jen dotkla, usmála se na něj nebo si s ním jen povídala. Nechápal, co se to s ním za těch pár týdnů stalo. Jediné, co mu bylo jasné bylo, že za to mohla ta mrňavá terranka. Mávl nad tím rukou, než pokračoval ve své původní cestě směrem ke kapitánskému křeslu, aby zjistil, zda stále směřují ve správném kurzu. 

Mína zamířila do společných umýváren, aby ze sebe smyla zbytek po Taserfaceově laskání. Drbala si obličej a krk tak dlouho, dokud neměla kůži zarudlou. Konečně se cítila alespoň trochu čistá. Hleděla na sebe ve skoro osleplém zrcadle. Na rtech měla zhnusený úšklebek. Avšak jak řekla kapitánovi – dokázala se o sebe postarat a banda kreténů ji nemohla dostat, ne když byla odhodlaná zůstat s Pleniteli, ať už se to jejich modrému kapitánovi líbí nebo ne. Na to, aby se nechala vyštípat, tu odvedla příliš mnoho práce.

Kraglin ji odchytil při cestě zpět do její nory, kterou se jí stala strojovna.  
„Zvládla jsi ho dobře, jsem na tebe hrdej, kotě,“ pronesl s úsměvem od ucha k uchu.  
„Nerada působím bolest, ale myslím, že bez dovolení si na ženu jen tak nesáhne,“ vysvětlila svému příteli klidně, jako kdyby mu říkala, že jde jen nakoupit něco na snídani.  
„Já vím. Jen si dej pozor, aby se ti to tady nevymklo z rukou,“ upozornil ji.  
„Neboj.“ Natáhla k němu ruku a on ji zcela samozřejmě vzal do své.  
„Mám tě ráda, Kragu.“  
„I já tebe, jen by nám to nefungovalo,“ řekl, aniž by se začervenal.  
„Jo, ale i kámoši si občas mohou vypomoci, když ani jeden z nich nemá nikoho jiného,“ dodala, čímž Kraglina přinutila se začervenat. Vždy ho ráda přiváděla do rozpaků. Byl to jeden z jejích mnoha talentů.  
„Míno…“ začal, ale nestihl dokončit, protože ho políbila na rty. Jen jemně přitiskla svá ústa na jeho, než se odtáhla.  
„To nic, Kragu,“ ujistila ho. Obfonteri se zhluboka nadechl, než si ji přitáhl k sobě a pevně ji přátelsky objal. Měl ji rád. Možná až příliš, ale ne v romantickém smyslu toho slova. Ne, že by ho nepřitahovala. Byla krásná, inteligentní, i když poněkud paličatá. Jenže spolu dospívali. Byli nejlepšími přáteli. Když byli mladší a pitomější, tak se poddali i oné kamarádské výpomoci, jak to před chvílí nazvala jeho společnice. Jenže o to už nestál. Nebo minimálně ne tak moc, aby si znepřátelil svého kapitána, ke kterému vzhlížel. Kraglin totiž nebyl ani slepý ani hloupý, aby si nevšiml, jak po Míně jeho šéf pokukuje, když si myslel, že se nikdo nedívá.

-xoOox-

Překontroloval koordináty jejich cíle. Zjistil, že je vše v pořádku, a tak tu nemá co dál dělat. Unaveně si povzdechl. Takhle si bude muset najít nějakou další činnost, které by se mohl věnovat. Jenže ho zrovna nenapadalo nic jiného, než to, jaké by to asi bylo, kdyby k sobě přitiskl tělo jednoho jistého člena posádky. A nebo alespoň dal pěstí jinému jistému členovi posádky. Začínal být zoufalý. Už ho dále nebavilo si opakovaně ulevovat sám ve sprše. Jeho jedinou útěchou mu bylo to, že měl jako jediný vlastní sprchu a nemusel se tak ponižovat ve společných umývárnách. Cítil, jak v něm opět vře vztek. Zamířil do strojovny, aby se zeptal, co dalšího ze systémů hodlá Mína opravit. Když tam však vešel, tak spatřil něco, co mu zvedlo už tak dost vysoký krevní tlak.

Jedna věc byla vědět, že spolu sdílejí postel, jiná byla vidět je, jak se objímají zcela veřejně. Cítil, jak se mu ruce sevřely do pěstí. Nadechl se a málem už zapískal, než se opanoval. Nemohl si dovolit zabít dva vážně dobré členy posádky, ať už ho jejich chování štvalo sebevíc.  
„Pak se nediv, že si chlapi myslí, že jsi snadná kořist,“ pronesl suše. Otočily se k němu dva obličeje s poněkud překvapeným výrazem. Xandarian ženu rychle pustil a odstoupil od ní. Mína po kapitánovi střelila nazlobeným pohledem. Líbilo se mu to.  
„Prosím?!“ vyjela na něj s rukama opřenýma o boky.  
„Jak jsem řekl,“ trval na svém, než si jednou rukou promnul strniště rašící mu na obličeji. Udělala krok směrem k němu.  
„Myslím, že po tom, co se stalo poslednímu debilovi, tak budu v bezpečí, ale díky za starost, modrásku,“ pronesla kousavě s nebezpečně medovým úsměvem. Suše se jejímu prohlášení zasmál. Projevovala mu jakousi podivnou úctu neúctu. Všiml si toho, že vždy záleželo na tom, zda je někdo z posádky kolem. Věděl, že je to proto, že nechtěla podkopávat jeho autoritu mezi posádkou. Za to u něj měla velmi velké, bezvýznamné plus. Měl sto chutí přitisknout své rty na její a ochutnat ji. Alespoň jednou, na malou chvilku, i kdyby to znamenalo, že by mu pak nejspíš dala pěstí. Zase. Sám sobě se v duchu vysmíval za to, že se chová, jako blázen.

„I kdybych šoustala s polovinou tvojí posádky, modrásku, tak by ti do toho bylo akorát hovno!“ pronesla s ledovým klidem, zatímco ho přejela pohledem od hlavy k patě, jako kdyby ho snad hodnotila.  
„Bylo by mi do toho všechno, protože tohle je moje loď a ty chlapi jsou moje zodpovědnost, maličká,“ vrátil jí to bez přemýšlení. Přimhouřila na něj ty nádherně tmavé oči, co mu ničily už tak dost mizerný spánek.  
„A v čem je teda problém?“ pronesla tak klidně, jak jen dokázala. Yondu na ni upřel pohled vzteklých, karmínových očí.  
„Narušuješ tady pořádek a zavedený řád. V tom je problém,“ pronesl místo toho, co se mu honilo v hlavě. Což byly dost neslušné výjevy toho, co by s ní rád provedl.  
„Ale nepovídej,“ vysmála se mu, než spustila ruce volně podél těla a bez dalšího slova odcházela pryč. Oba muži sledovali její krásný kulatý zadeček a pohupující se boky.

„Šéfe?“ ozval se nakonec Kraglin, když jim jejich objekt zájmu zmizel z dohledu. Centaurian jen zavrčel.  
„Myslím, že je čas, abyste sebral odvahu a řekl jí to,“ prohlásil, než i on odešel, zanechávajíc tak svého kapitána poněkud zmateného.

-xoOox-

Uprostřed noci se probudila s bušícím srdcem a studeným potem stékajícím jí po zádech. Věděla, že to byla noční můra. Ta, která ji pronásleduje od doby, kdy ji odvedli k identifikaci pozůstatků její matky. Byla to jen formalita, ale nutná i přes vyspělé identifikační technologie na Xandaru. A tak se ještě jako malá holka poprvé skutečně setkala se smrtí. Brutální smrtí. Mína věděla, že již znovu neusne, a tak se opatrně a potichu vykradla z postele, kde tiše pochrupoval její nejlepší přítel. Neoblékala se. Prostě vyšla z kajuty jen ve své dlouhé košili na spaní a kalhotkách. Dokonce si ani nesvázala vlasy, jen je nechala ve volném copu, který si dělala, když šla spát. Věděla, že v tuhle dobu na nikoho z posádky nenarazí. Byla hluboká noc.

V jemném nočním osvětlení došla až do kokpitu, kde byly vystavené různé drobnosti. Ty figurky jí na tváři vyloudily úsměv. Centaurianovi by to nikdy nepřiznala, ale líbily se jí. Byla to pro ni jakási podivná upomínka na to, že nebyl jen arogantní pitomec, jak se většinou prezentoval v její přítomnosti. Nevěděla, jak dlouho tam jen tak stála a hleděla přímo před sebe oknem do temného vesmíru. Viděla hvězdy, i záři vzdáleného slunce. Ten pocit byl podivným způsobem uklidňující. Přeběhla prsty po opěrce kapitánského křesla. Byla v pokušení se tam stočit do klubíčka a hledět na ohromnou plochu vesmíru před nimi, ale odolala tomu. I jí to přišlo až příliš drzé.

Opatrně se kradla zpět do břicha lodi. Hodlala se zabrat do práce u sebe v noře, jak strojovně začal přezdívat Kraglin. Nemělo jí to však být dopřáno. Někde v půlce cesty vrazila do něčeho pevného. V místě, kde stála nebylo jen šero, ale přímo tma, a tak mohla jen odhadovat, kam šlape. Opatrně natáhla ruce před sebe, aby zjistila do čeho to narazila. Ohmatávala místo před sebou, dokud neucítila pevnou masu. Zamračila se, zatímco pokračovala ve svém pátrání. Pak jí došlo, co to je. Pod prsty měla látku. To nebylo něco, ale někdo. V duchu zaúpěla.

„Kdo je tam?“ zašeptala tiše. Ozval se tichoulinký smích, ale nic víc. Dokonce se jí ten dotyčný ani nedotkl. Stále se konečky prstů dotýkala postavy před sebou. V zádech cítila mrazení. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že to nebylo nepříjemné mrazení, spíše naopak. Byla zmatená a toužila, aby tu bylo trochu více světla. Udělala krok vpřed a položila na tajemného muže celé dlaně. Pod jednou rukou ucítila tlukot mužova srdce. Bilo silně a pravidelně. Na Mínu to působilo skoro až uklidňujícím dojmem. 

Tajemný člen posádky ani nepromluvil ani se nepohnul, prostě ji tam nechal stát. Nechal ji na sebe sahat a sám sobě přiznával, že to pro změnu bylo příjemné setkání s malou terrankou. Oproti jejich běžné interakci to byl hodně velký rozdíl. Když cítil, jak mu rukama opatrně přejíždí vzhůru po hrudi ke krku, tak se nakonec neovládl, jemně ji chytil zápěstí a zastavil tak postup jejích dlaní. Uslyšel, jak se jí na okamžik zadrhl dech. Usmál se, i když věděl, že ho neuvidí. Kdyby bývala nepromluvila, tak by ani on nevěděl koho má před sebou. Nyní však měl výhodu. On věděl, Mína však nikoliv. Už to déle neprotahoval a prostě ji za ruce strhl na sebe. Vyjekla, protože to nečekala a dopadla mu přímo do náruče. Jednou rukou ji objal a držel u sebe, zatímco druhou jí položil na tvář a prudce přitisknul své rty na její. Cítil, jak šokem ztuhla. Využil toho a vklouzl jí jazykem do úst. Plenil její ústa, jako kdyby byla vodou a on byl vyprahlým mužem uprostřed pouště. Pevně ji k sobě tisknul, zatímco jazykem zkoumal její ústa tak dlouho, dokud mu zdráhavě nezačala vycházet vstříc. Povzbudilo ho to k další akci. Jednou rukou jí sjel dozadu na krk, zatímco druhou jí pomalinku přejížděl po zádech, bocích až dokud neskončil s rukou položenou na její kyčli.

Do nosu se jí vetřela podivně známá vůně. Z posádky si vůni spojovala jen s dvěma lidmi. Jeden z nich byl Kraglin, ale toho by bezpečně poznala, kdyby ji políbil, navíc by se ozval na její dotaz. Druhý byl samotný kapitán. Mohlo by být možné, že tu stála v Yondově náruči a líbala se s ním? Nějak tomu nedokázala uvěřit. Vždyť kdykoliv se potkali, tak jeden na druhého jen štěkali. Opřela se mu rukama o ramena a zatlačila. Vymanila se tak z dosahu jeho hladových úst.  
„Yondu?“ zašeptala, jako kdyby měla obavu, že by mohla porušit to zvláštní kouzlo, které je v temnotě této lodi obklopilo. Její společník na jeden tep srdce zaváhal.  
„Jak jsi to poznala?“ přeptal se nakonec poháněn zvědavostí.  
„Voníš. Z posádky už voní jen jeden člověk a jeho vůně je jiná,“ zašeptala upřímnou odpověď na jeho otázku, zatímco si pohrávala s lemem jeho košile vzadu na krku.

Yondu ucítil, jak z něj vyprchalo vzrušení a na jeho místo nastoupil vztek, jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku. Prudce od sebe tu ženu odstrčil.  
„C-co se děje?“ vyhrkla zmateně.  
„Zmiz. Prostě vypadni za ním a nech mě být,“ zavrčel vztekle. Mína absolutně nechápala, co se to právě přihodilo. V jednu chvíli před sebou měla vášnivého muže a v druhé tu byl opět ten zahořklý kapitán, který ji z nějakého důvodu nesnášel. Měla toho už dost.  
„Tak víš co?! Polib si tu svojí modrou prdel a dej mi pokoj, Yondu Udonto!“ křikla na něj rozzuřeně, než poslepu zamířila do kajuty, kterou sdílela s Kraglinem. Yondu vztekle nakopnul kovovou stěnu, až to zadunělo. Domníval se, že měl pravdu. Tahle ženská byla jeho oživlá noční můra.

-xoOox-

Kraglin jí položil ruku na rameno v útěšném gestu. Byla mu za to vděčná. Potřebovala se uklidnit a její přítel z dětství na to měl talent. Znal ji a dokázal z ní vždy vytáhnout to lepší.  
„Míno?“  
„Hm?“ broukla, než se přetočila na záda a upřeně hleděla do stropu. Odmítala mu pohlédnout do očí. Bála se, že by v nich spatřila svou porážku.  
„Proč to děláš?“  
„Dělám co?“  
„Utíkáš od toho, co se mezi vámi děje,“ promluvil vážně a pokusil se jí pohlédnout do očí. Nedovolila mu to. I tak však uviděl, jak jí v očích zablýsknul vztek i smutek zároveň. Bolelo ho to. Nerad viděl, když se jeho přítelkyně trápí.  
„Nic se neděje,“ zabručela temně, jako kdyby se snažila přesvědčit jeho i sebe. Neměl jí to za zlé, měla ve zvyku vše držet pevně v rukách a mít to pod kontrolou.  
„Lžeš sama sobě a já už to nehodlám déle trpět,“ pronesl rozhodně, než jí lípnul kamarádskou pusu na čelo a vstal z postele. Neodpověděla, jen něco zakňourala a dala si předloktí přes oči. Hodlala dnes ignorovat ideálně celý svět. Svět by jí možná vyhověl, jenže Kraglin Obfonteri ne. V hlavě se mu začínal líhnout plán. Jemu i posádce se uleví, pokud se mezi jejich kapitánem a techničkou vyčistí vzduch a on tomu hodlal napomoci, jak jen to bude možné.

Kraglinovi trvalo asi jen půl dne, než se mu v hlavě konečně zformoval plán, jak dosáhnout toho aby se na Eclectorovi vyčistil vzduch a konečně odsud zmizelo to příšerné napětí, které tu vládlo až příliš dlouho. Bylo to tak příšerně jednoduché, že to prostě vyjít muselo. Kraglin se přímo ďábelsky zazubil. V duchu se svým budoucím obětem omluvil a doufal, že jeho činy nakonec pochopí. Teď už jen musel vymyslet, jak svůj plán dát do pohybu.

Celý den poctivě plnil svoje povinnosti. Dokonce se mu podařilo i zkontrolovat, zda jsou zbraňové systémy v pořádku a připravené na okamžik, kdy se zase dostanou do nějaké nepříjemnosti, což se jim stávalo až neuvěřitelně často. Když se vracel na kapitánský můstek, tak viděl, jak jeho kapitán akorát vchází k sobě do kajuty. Kraglin se zhluboka nadechl a doufal, že všechno vyjde. Otočil se na patě a zamířil do Míniny nory, ale nebyla tam. Zavrtěl hlavou a vběhl do jejich momentálně sdílené kajuty. Našel ji v posteli, jak si tam hraje s nějakým zařízením. Mezi obočím měla soustředěnou vrásku a mezi rty jí vykukovala špička jazyka. Byla kouzelná, ale na tohle nebyl čas.  
„Míno, pojď honem!“ zavolal svým falešnou panikou naplněným hlasem. Přimhouřila na něj oči, jak ji jeho nenadálý výkřik vyrušil z toho, co právě dělala.  
„Co se stalo?“  
„Potřebuju pomoct s jedním zámkem, nejde otevřít a myslím, že někdo z posádky je uvnitř,“ vysvětloval rychle.  
„Jen si vezmu věci,“ pronesla nakonec, když odložila svou hračku. Xandarian jen zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Vezmu ti je, tak pojď honem!“ Vzal její nářadíčko a rozběhl se ke dveřím. Mladá terranka za ním musela klusat aby udržela jeho tempo. 

Konečně zastavil před dveřmi, které občas míjela při svých cestách za údržbou lodi, avšak nikdy jim nevěnovala pozornost. Dokonce ani nevěděla komu ta kajuta patří, tedy pokud to nebyl jen nějaký sklad. Přemýšlela, který nešťastný vůl z jejich posádky se tam zasekl. Upřímně doufala, že to nebyl Taserface. Kraglin se postavil vedle ní. Mína začala zkoumat elektronický zámek, ale vypadal, že je naprosto v pořádku. Zamračila se. Něco tady nehrálo.  
„Kragu?!“ zeptala se, než se dveře před ní otevřely a ona ucítila, jak ji prudce postrčil dovnitř. Měla co dělat, aby nespadla na zem. Než se stihla otočit tak se za ní ty dveře zase zavřely. Kraglin i s jejím nářadím jí zmizeli z dohledu. Zoufale se vrhla k elektronickému zámku na téhle straně, ale nereagoval. Věděla že Kraglin Obfonteri je dostatečně chytrý a šikovný na to, aby zámek minimálně dočasně zablokoval a to během mžiknutí oka. Vztekle praštila do dveří.  
„Promiň, kotě, ale je potřeba, aby se tu vyčistil vzduch. Snad mi to odpustíš,“ dodal ještě. Vztekle několikrát praštila pěstí do dveří, než se rozhlédla po kajutě. 

Absolutně nechápala proč ji zavřel zrovna sem, pak jí ale oči padly na podivně chaoticky uspořádané věci a drobné cetky na jedné polici. Ne, to ne, zhrozila se v duchu upřímně, když jí došlo, že její kdysi nejlepší přítel ji zavřel do kapitánovy kajuty. Ten tu však k její úlevě nikde nebyl. Pohledem zalétla ke druhým dveřím, které tu byly.  
„Ten parchant,“ zamumlala tiše a očima těkala po Udontově kajutě, jako kdyby hledala místo, kde by se mohla skrýt. Nenašla ho. Druhé dveře v místnosti se otevřely a ona zoufalým pohledem hleděla přímo na kapitána Plenitelů. Došlo jí, že tohle byl celou dobu Kraglinův plán. Zavřel je do jedné místnosti odkud nemohl ani jeden z nich utéct. 

Yondu si jí nejdříve nevšiml, dokud nezvedl oči a nespadla mu brada. Ohromeně na ni několik vteřin zíral, než se opanoval.  
„Co ty tady chceš?“ zavrčel naštvaně, aniž by jí spustil z očí. Mína se nedokázala pohnout ani o milimetr z místa, kde zrovna stála. Všechno uvnitř na ni křičelo, aby utekla, ale její vlastní tělo ji zradilo.  
„Já tady fakt být nechci!“ vykřikla nakonec podrážděně. Yondu jen tázavě povytáhnul jedno obočí a udělal krok směrem k ní. Mína cítila, jak je napružený. Sálalo z něj potlačované napětí, které hrozilo každým okamžikem vybuchnout. A ona doufala, že až se to stane, tak už bude z téhle jámy lvové dávno pryč. Zoufale se znovu vrhla k elektronickému zámku, který na ni posměšně mrkal červeným světlem – zamčeno. Kdyby tu měla svoje věci, tak by se odsud dostala prakticky okamžitě, ale její věci zůstaly v rukách toho zrádce Obfonteriho. Z hrdla se jí vydral zoufalý výkřik, který se ani nepokoušela zdusit, než naposledy bouchla pěstí do pevné ocele.

Zdálo se, že Yondu pochopil, co se děje. Bylo to znát na jeho postoji, který se jen nepatrně uvolnil.  
„Zamčeno?“ zeptal se prostě, jako kdyby nebyl zaseknutý ve vlastní kajutě s terrankou, která ho doháněla k šílenství.  
„Jo! Ten hajzl Kraglin to na mě narafičil!“ vztekala se, zatímco si mnula bolavou ruku. Yondu si přejel rukou po obličeji. Už mu došlo, co se děje. Jeho první muž to prostě zase jednou vzal do svých rukou a rozhodl se vše vyřešit po svém.  
„Dokážeš je otevřít?“ Mladá žena jen zavrtěla hlavou, až jí na zátylku poskočil drdol, do kterého měla smotané vlasy, aby jí nepřekážely.  
„Fakt si myslíš že bych tu ještě byla, kdybych tu měla svůj vercajk, modrásku?“ vztekala se. Už na toho arogantního Centauriana nehodlala brát žádné ohledy. Něco se v ní zlomilo a ona dávala průchod svému vzteku i frustraci. Yondu na to však nijak nereagoval. Prostě tam jen stál. Přivádělo ji to k šílenství.

Udělala k němu těch několik kroků, co je dělilo od sebe, než mu zabodla prst do hrudi.  
„Čemu se kurva směješ, modrásku?“ zavrčela na něj. Kapitán si ani neuvědomil, že se poněkud samolibě usmívá koutkem úst, dokud ho na to neupozornila.  
„Té ironii,“ podotkl suše, než ji chytil za ruku, kterou ho dloubala do hrudi. Podezřívavě na něj přimhouřila oči. Věděla, že ruka která jí svírá zápěstí, v sobě má dost síly na to, aby jí zlámala kosti, jako kdyby to byly třísky. V duchu ho úpěnlivě prosila, aby se jí už nedotýkal. Najednou jí její zrádcovský mozek nabídnul vzpomínku na okamžik, kdy do něj v noci vrazila. Zavřela oči a na sucho polkla, jak se snažila tu vzpomínku na jeho tělo zatlačit zpět do podvědomí. Samozřejmě bez úspěchu.

Yondu palcem zlehounka přejížděl po divoce bušící tepně na jejím zápěstí. Pečlivě zkoumal její reakce, jako kdyby byla divoké zvíře, které mohlo kdykoliv zaútočit. Byla to výzva a on výzvy miloval. Tahle malá terranka se svojí divokou povahou dokázala přivolat jeho já, které bývalo lovcem.  
„Pusť mě,“ zašeptala s očima přilepenýma na rozhalenku jeho košile. Odmítala se mu podívat do očí, Snad se bála, že by tam spatřil to, co se jí honilo hlavou. Vzpomínka na jeho vůni, teplo a pevné svaly, které měla ještě před pár hodinami přímo pod rukama. Stiskla nohy k sobě v pokusu potlačit vzrušení, které v ní ta vzpomínka vyvolala.  
„Čeho se tak bojíš?“ ptal se s opravdovým zájmem a místo, aby jí ruku pustil, tak jen dál pokračoval v hlazení. Mína jen zavrtěla hlavou. Tohle mu nehodlala přiznat ani za milion let.

Věděl, že nad ní má převahu, co se síly i výšky týkalo, ale nehodlal ji použít proti ní. Zoufale toužil po tom aby se ho dotkla, jako tehdy v noci, kdy mu její tápavé doteky rozbušily srdce tak, jako se to už dlouho ničemu a nikomu nepovedlo. Zatoužil po tom pocitu znovu. Protože díky ní se cítil na živu víc, než kdykoliv předtím. Nehodlal jí to přiznat, ale ačkoliv ho přiváděla k šílenství, tak se mu už dávno dostala pod kůži. Nedokázal by si to bez ní na lodi představit. Pak mu došlo, že není a nejspíše nikdy nebude jeho a pustil ji, jako kdyby se o ni spálil.

Zvedla k němu zaskočený pohled. Cítila, jak jí do tváří stoupá horkost. Ignorovala to, zatímco se mu pevně zadívala do těch karmínových očí.  
„A čeho se bojíš ty Yondu Udonto?“ pronesla nakonec tichounce s tváří zrudlou rozpaky. Rozložitý muž jen zavrtěl hlavou. Tohle jí přece nemohl říct. Byla to Kraglinova holka, ne jeho. Cítil, že se mu ruce samovolně zatínají v pěst. Měl neodolatelnou chuť do něčeho praštit a nebo ji chytit a pevně ji k sobě přimáčknout. Nějak se nemohl rozhodnout, co přesně by dělal raději, a tak tam jen stál, zhluboka dýchal a zíral do tmavých očí mladé ženy. Hypnotizovaně sledoval, jak si špičkou jazyka navlhčila rty, než promluvila.  
„Nech si své tajemství, modrásku, a já si nechám své,“ pronesla nakonec, než se maličko pousmála. 

Centaurian zavrtěl hlavou, jako kdyby se ze sebe snažil setřást nějaké podivné zaklínadlo. Byl jí vděčný, že nenaléhala a hodlal jí oplatit stejnou mincí. Nebo si to v duchu alespoň několikrát zopakoval, zatímco sledoval, jak se její drobná ruka jako by o své vlastní vůli zvedla a pomalu se blíží k jeho rozložitému hrudníku. Přitishl se, že zadržuje dech, a tak se přinutil pomaličku vydechnout, zatímco ji sledoval. Zoufale toužil, aby se ho dotkla. Mnohem více však toužil po tom, aby se on mohl dotýkat jí. Chtěl ji opět držet v náruči a líbit ji tak divoce, dokud nebude bez dechu a pohled jí neztěžkne touhou. Touhou po něm. Po jeho dotecích, po jeho polibcích a laskání.

Po nekonečně dlouhé době mu položila ruku na hrudník. Její dotek byl opatrný jako kdyby testovala, zda jsou ty vody bezpečné. Přinutilo ho to k úsměvu. Míně se ten úsměv líbil. Byl řekněme typicky zubatý, arogantní a pokřivený, ale taky upřímný. Konečně vůči ní udělal nějaké zcela upřímné gesto, než od ní ustoupil a mávnul na postel, aby si sedla. Měl poněkud nepříjemné tušení, že tohle jejich uzamčení bude trvat ještě nějakou dobu. Počkal, než se posadila a přitáhnul si k ní židli. Absolutně netušil o čem by si mohli povídat, a tak mlčel. Jeden druhého si ostražitě prohlíželi, než to Mína nevydržela a hlasitě se rozesmála.

„Co?“ obořil se na ni možná ostřeji, než původně chtěl. Nicméně i jemu cukaly koutky potlačovaným smíchem. Její veselí bylo nebezpečně nakažlivé. Mezi jednotlivými výbuchy smíchu se snažila promluvit, ale nezvládla to, a tak se jen pozadu zhroutila na postel. Nakonec se přinutila ke klidu. Nebo tedy relativními klidu, aby byla schopná mu odpovědět. Opřela se o lokty, otřela si oči hřbetem ruky a zadívala se na něj.  
„Tohle všechno,“ pronesla pobaveně a zagestikulovala rukou, aby obsáhla celou místnost, než pokračovala,“tobě to snad nepřijde směšné, modrásku? Jsem zavřená v jedné místnosti s arogantním, i když uznávám, že celkem pohledným chlapem a to vše díky svému nejlepšímu kámošovi. To je prostě dokonalá ironie,“ vysvětlila. 

V duchu s ní musel souhlasit, i když jeho mozek se zastavil na jejích přiznáních o tom, že je celkem pěkný a druhé slovo bylo kámoš. Kraglin byl její kamarád?! Ne milenec? Začínal si připadat, jako ten největší idiot v celé galaxii. Žárlivý idiot. Unaveně si přejel rukou přes tvář.  
„K čemu to divadýlko, že jste pár?“ zeptal se nakonec zvědavě. Nechápavě na něj zírala, než jí došlo na co se ptá.  
„Ale my nejsme pár a nikdy jsme to nepředstírali, modrásku,“ pronesla se zvědavě povytaženým obočím. Yondu si v duchu nadával do čím dál větších idiotů.  
„Takže mi chceš říct, že se takhle chováš ke svým přátelům?“ pronesl nakonec kousavě. Mína jen zavrtěla hlavou.  
„Kraglin je můj nejlepší přítel. Vyrůstali jsme spolu v podstatě na ulicích. Známe se už dlouho a v jeho společnosti nemusím naprosto nic předstírat. Navíc ho mám opravdu ráda. Je něco jako rodina. Vzdálená, pošahaná, ale i tak rodina,“ vysvětlila nakonec. „Proč tě to vlastně vůbec zajímá?“ vyzvídala s nevinným výrazem, i když cítila, jak se jí očekáváním rozbušilo srdce. Opět se uvnitř ní rozhořela ona maličká jiskřička naděje. Navenek však nedala naprosto nic znát. 

Kapitán Plenitelů najednou nějak nevěděl, jak by jí měl odpovědět. Obával se, že pravda by ji vyděsila. Na druhou stranu lhát se mu také nechtělo. Rozhodl se tedy pokusit se mlžit. Tahle cesta se mu jevila nejméně nepříjemná, ať už se stane cokoliv.  
„To je dobře,“ odpověděl a přitom neodpověděl na její otázku. Mína na něj podezřívavě přimhouřila oči.  
„Proč?“ vyzvídala dál.  
„Protože pak můžu něco udělat,“ odpověděl s tím svým pokřiveným, samolibým úsměvem. Zmateně na něj hleděla. Stále se opírala o lokty na jeho posteli, jako kdyby ho vyzývala. A on měl výzvy rád. 

Plavným, kočičím pohybem se zvedl ze židle a během mrknutí oka byl u ní. Míně se zadrhnul dech v hrdle, když překvapením rozšířenýma očima hleděla do jeho karmínových očí, ve kterých jako by hořel jakýsi podivný vnitřní oheň. Uhranulo ji to. Nedokázala by od něj odtrhnout pohled ani kdyby chtěla. A ona nechtěla. Podvědomě pootevřela ústa v němém pozvání.  
„Yondu,“ vydechla, jak chtěla něco říct, ale přerušil ji dotek jeho rtů na jejích. Bylo to jen lehké pohlazení, jako dotek motýlích křídel. Nestačilo jí to. Chtěla víc. Mnohem víc.

Chytila ho jednou rukou kolem krku a přitáhla si ho k sobě. Ucítila, jak ohromeně trochu ztuhnul, ale byl to jen okamžik, než jí více, než ochotně vyšel vstříc. Ucítila, jak jí přes spodní ret přejela špička jeho jazyka. Otevřela ústa v němé pozvánce. Jakmile ucítila, že se kapitánův jazyk otřel o její, tak jí z hrdla uniklo tichoučké zasténání. Bylo to přesně takové, jak doufala. Ne, vlastně ne, bylo to lepší, protože tohle nebyla jen její představa vyvolaná tím, že byla nehorázně nadržená od doby, co tohohle Centauriana poznala. Zkoumali ústa toho druhého, snažili se nad sebou získat nadvládu, ale marně. Ani jeden z nich se nehodlal svému společníkovi podvolit. Ucítila, jak se pod ní prohnula matrace, když se Yondu posunul výš, aby našel pohodlnější pozici, zatímco jí jednou rukou přejel od bříška až po plná ňadra. Mína se prohnula v zádech, aby byla jeho doteku co nejblíž. Tichounce zakňourala, když ucítila, jak jí přes látku košile stiskl bradavku. Zoufale toužila, aby jeho ruce cítila na holé kůži. Zavrtěla se pod ním, čímž si od Centauriana vysloužila hrdelní zavrčení, zatímco jí opatrně dráždil jemnou kůži na krku. Zalapala po dechu když ucítila, jak stisknul víc, zatímco jí jednou rukou stále, i když již ne tak opatrně, hnětl ňadra.

Rukama mu přejížděla po zádech zahalených v dlouhém kabátě. Prudce se posadila, div že mu málem nedala čelíčko a netrpělivě z něj strhávala ten kus oblečení, který jí překážel. Yondu se hrdelně zasmál a ten zvuk jí přeběhl po kůži, jako svůdně hebká kožešina. Zachvěla se příliš dlouho potlačovanou touhou.  
„Svlékni se,“ poručila nakonec. Hodlala mu jít příkladem a přímo před Cenaturianovým ohromeným pohledem si začala sundávat košili a rozepínat opasek. To děvče viditelně nehodlalo marnit čas. Nakonec před ním seděla jen v kalhotkách. Yondu zavrtěl hlavou, než si sundal tolik oblečení kolik uznal za nutné. Zůstal před ní jen v košili s dlouhým rukávem. Pátravě na něj hleděla a když se pokusila mu ten poslední kus oblečení přetáhnout přes hlavu, tak ji zastavil. Nerozuměla tomu, ale nechala to být.

Opět se začali divoce líbat a dlaněmi zkoumat tělo toho druhého. Kapitánovi se líbilo, že díky jeho zkušenému laskání se pod ním ta žena svíjí a tichounce sténá. Rukama přejížděl po jejím hebkém těle, než ho zasypával horkými polibky. Vzal do úst jednu bradavku a škádlil ji zuby, dokud se Mína neprohnula, aby mu byla co nejblíž a z úst jí neunikl skoro až bolestný sen.  
„Promiň,“ zamumlal, když si uvědomil, že terranka má mnohem měkčí a jemnější kůži, než on. Jen zavrtěla hlavou a omámeně se na něj usmála. Nebyla schopná mluvit ani pořádně myslet na nic jiného, než na kapitána, který se nad ní skláněl a rozehrával snad každou strunu v jejím roztouženém těle. Ucítila jak jí rukou sjel mezi nohy a zalapala po dechu, když přes nyní poněkud vlhkou látku jejích kalhotek zavadil o její klitoris.  
„Prosím,“ zamumlala zmateně, než si přitáhla jeho hlavu k sobě a s veškerým zoufalstvím a vášní mu plenila ústa. Nakonec neodolala a jemně ho kousla do rtu. Kapitán hrdelně zavrčel a prstem odsunul stranou rozkrok jejích kalhotek, které mu začaly poněkud překážet. Sténala mu do úst, zatímco on se probíral jejím ženstvím. Cítila, jak do ní vklouzl článek jeho prstu. Zcela přirozeně vyklenula boky, aby mu vyšla vstříc a žádostivě mu přitom zasténala do úst. Zatímco on ji dobýval dlouhým prstem, ona mu zajela rukama pod košili. Potřebovala cítit jeho teplou kůži. Když mu přes boky zajela dlaněmi na záda, tak ztuhnul a odtáhl se. Několikrát zmateně zamrkala ve snaze pochopit, co se právě stalo.

„Yondu?“ pronesla opatrně. To jak vyslovila jeho jméno jím otřáslo. Toužil, aby pod ním křičela vášní a prosila ho, aby nepřestával, avšak obával se, že kdyby viděla, co bylo ukryté pod jeho košilí, tak by křičela spíše odporem nebo by mu projevila lítost a o to nestál. To ani náhodou. V rozkroku mu bolestivě tepalo nenaplněnou touhou. „Co se stalo?“ domáhala se odpovědi, když si klekla na všechny čtyři a přesunula se k němu se skoro kočicí grácií. Položila mu ruku na stehno a druhou mu položila na obličej, aby k sobě obrátila jeho obličej. Dovolil jí to.  
„Chci tě,“ řekl jenom se zavřenýma očima. Mína se málem rozesmála, ale včas se zarazila, když viděla zoufalství, které z něj vyzařovalo.  
„Ale?“ zkoušela to dál. Yondu jen zavrtěl hlavou. Cítil se, jako pitomec, kterým dost možná i byl. Mína se odvážila mu obkročmo sednout na klín, aby před ní nemohl uhnout pohledem. Přímo pod sebou cítila, jako kámen tvrdé mužství, takže minimálně po ní toužil.  
„Tak si mě vezmi,“ zašeptala mu do ucha, než ho hravě kousla do krku. V okamžiku ucítila na zadečku jeho ruce, jak ji nadzdvihl. Bez protestu opět odhrnula rozkrok kalhotek stranou a nasměrovala ho ke své dírce. Nesnesitelně pomalu dosedala na jeho mužství. Sledoval její obličej. Oči zavřené soustředěním a pootevřené rty. Objal ji a přitiskl k sobě, aby ji mohl políbit. Když dosedla zpět do jeho klína, tak v ní byl zabořený až po kořen a měl co dělat, aby skoro okamžitě neexplodoval, jak kolem sebe cítil její horké, těsné tělo.

Nejdříve ji nechal, aby sama určovala rytmus, což jak zjistil byla chyba. Nejdříve kroužila boky a vysedala pomalu, což bylo příjemné, ale když na několik přírazů zrychlila, a pak opět zpomalila, cítil zoufalství. Tohle by nedokázal dlouho vydržet, a tak ji chytil pod zadečkem a jednoduše je přetočil na postel, takže ležela pod ním. Hleděla na něj očima jiskřícíma touhou i vášní. A byla to jeho zásluha. Položil si jednu její nohu na rameno, takže se dokázal dostat hloub a zároveň měl přístup k jejímu klitorisu, který začal nemilosrdně týrat jemným dotekem prstů druhé ruky. Divoce vycházela jeho přírazům vstříc, dokud neucítila, že již déle nevydrží. Zaťala mu prsty do stehen a skoro se na okamžik posadila, když ji zasáhla první vlna orgasmu. Stále a stále opakovala jeho jméno, jako by to bylo nějaké kouzelné zaříkávadlo.  
„Yondu,“ vydechla ještě nakonec, než se zhroutila zpět do jeho postele. I on byl blízko, ale ve chvíli, kdy se kolem něj její tělo naposledy křečovitě sevřelo, tak už neměl na výběr. Přirazil, co nejhlouběji do jejího těle, kde prudce explodoval. Mína cítila, jak se v ní jeho mužství škube a znovu podlehla krátkému orgasmu, což jenom umocnilo ten Centaurianův. Ve změti končetin a zpocených těl se zhroutili do postele, kde prudce oddechovali. Opatrně z ní vyklouznul a přitiskl ji zády k sobě.  
„Spi, maličká,“ pronesl unaveně, než se i on propadl do spánku.

Když se probudili, tak byli stále zamčení, ale po tom, co se mezi nimi stalo, je to až tak moc netrápilo. Zatím.  
„Potřebuju sprchu,“ zamumlala mladá žena, když se vymotala zpod kapitánova těla. Yondu byl okamžitě vzhůru. Čert vem Plenitele a to jejich lehké spaní, pomyslela si otráveně, když ucítila, jak se jedna jeho ruka obtočila kolem jejího pasu.  
„Pusť, musím do sprchy,“ oznámila nekompromisně, když se jí podařilo zbavit se kapitánovi ruky, která ji držela v posteli. Yondu si hluboce povzdechl, než ji pustil. Než zapadla do koupelny, tak se ještě přes rameno vyzývavě usmála.  
„Ocenila bych, kdyby mi někdo umyl záda,“ prohodila jen tak mimochodem, než s lišáckým úsměvem zmizela z dohledu. Centaurian se nenechal dvakrát pobízet a brzy vklouznul do koupelny za ní. Přivítala ho všudepřítomná pára. Sledoval jak se s požitkem sprchuje horkou vodou, než shodil košili a vlezl přímo za ní.

Okamžitě se o něj opřela zády. Se zavřenýma očima si užívala mužovu blízkost stejně, jako horkou vodu dopadající na její kůži. Sjel jí rukama na bříško a nechal je tam kreslit podivné vzory. Mladá žena spokojeně vrněla, jako velká kočka. Užíval si společné okamžiky klidu, než se bude muset vrátit zpátky mezi tu sebranku, která si říkala jeho posádka. Ovšem to trvalo, jen dokud nezvedla ruce a nepohladila ho po krku a ramenech. Strnul a málem ji od sebe odstrčil, ale brzy se opanoval. Nebyl ochoten zcela zkazit tenhle okamžik. Okamžitě se v jeho náruči otočila. Cítila pod svými prsty nesčetné jizvy. Na zbytku jeho zad to muselo být obdobné. Nyní už dokázala pochopit, proč si nechtěl sundat košili. Políbila ho na hruď, než se odhodlala a rukama mu přejela po celé délce svalnatých zad. Cítila, jak se napjal, avšak chtěla mu dokázat, že jí jeho jizvy nevadí. Yondu si po napjaté chvíli přiznával, že její doteky na jeho zjizvené kůži nejsou nepříjemné ani se mu nesnaží tím nesnaží ublížit. Bylo to, jako kdyby ho těma drobnýma rukama poznávala a ukládala si každý kousek jeho těla do paměti.  
„Ty jizvy mi nevadí. Jsou jen důkazem toho, že jsi přežil něco příšerného a to tě utvářelo v muže, kterým jsi dnes, a kterého miluji,“ pronesla tichounce, než ho rukama chytila po obou stranách obličeje a pevně se mu zadívala do červených očí, které na ni hleděly s údivem. Nebyl schopen jí odpovědět. Ne teď. Na to byl příliš šokovaný. Ještě nikdy mu nikdo neřekl, že ho miluje. Až do nynějška a on neviděl žádný výsměch nebo pobavení, jen prostou a jednoduchou pravdu. Přitiskl ji k sobě tak pevně, že málem nemohla ani dýchat, ale nevadilo jí to. Uvnitř jí bylo jasné, že právě tohle ten velký pitomec potřebuje. A ona stejně tak.

Oba tušili, že tohle byl začátek jejich opravdu společné cesty. Byli odhodláni být po boku toho druhého, ať už se jim do cesty postaví kdokoliv nebo cokoliv. Oba toho ve svých životech již viděli dost na to, aby věděli, že štěstí není zadarmo.


End file.
